SS Mushroom
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: The survivors had been living peacefully for 5 years now. But when one of them is shot to death during the movie, they realize none of this is over, and the fun, has only begun...


_Ha Ha! This is so much fun to write! Well, the killer was DK... Maybe. This is the sequel to Of Water and Blood. Contains major spoilers to the prequel. Disclaimer._

* * *

><p><em>Fade in. The group has gathered in the lounge of the ship. They are discussing the whereabouts of Birdo who has recently gone missing.<em>

Toad: Well, when we looked, she wasn't in the rooms and we don't think that she would switch rooms just to avoid us. Unless she's the killer...

Peach (Nodding): Yeah, We couldn't find her either. And we looked all over the second floor.

_Murmurs go around, worried and anxious._

Diddy (Frowning): Well she wasn't in the restaurant, although we did find this.

_Diddy walks up and hands Toad the paper. It has many names, some crossed off, others only partially written down. It also has lines outlining some names and squiggles going every which way._

DK: Well, we'll have time to look at this later and try to discover what it means.

_He puts it in his pocket, but it is never seen again. Murmurs go around again._

Everyone (Murmuring all over lapping at the different sentences): Not in the Engine room. Not in the Lounge. Not in the (Add ship room here.)

Wario, "She must have been... beeeennnn... LINE!"

John sighed, "CUT! It's okay Doopliss. You just got the script. I mean, even Zip Toad wouldn't be able to memorize it in a day."

Doopliss frowned, "Yeah, well, Koops just got his script too but he has it memorized."

John shrugged, "Well I guess that's it for today."

Peach shrugged and grabbed her stuff. She walked over to Toadette and Vivian. They were also getting their stuff. Rosalina was collecting Luna and all off Luna's play things. Bowser Jr. got up and grabbed his script. He was living with Peach and they ruled over both Kingdoms hand in hand. Daisy had picked up her purse and keys and left to the parking lot. Luigi chased after her yelling for her to stop. Toad and Toadette were walking arm in arm to the ice cream store.

* * *

><p>Toad looked over at Toadette, "So... what flavor?"<p>

Toadette laughed, "Umm... I guess just plain vanilla."

Toad nodded, "Yeah, me too."

The Rex nodded and gulped, "Were you by any chance on the S.S Mushroom five years ago?"

Toad's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

The Rex sighed, "Wait a second."

He walked off and started talking to the manager.

Toad gasped, "So you mean that was you!"

The Rex nodded, "Yeah. I was one of the few who agreed to go. Wait, I told you the whole story and I forgot to tell you my name! You can call me Rexy."

They laughed and Toadette said, "So you were on there too?"

Rexy's eyes widened, "Well you were there weren't you? You should remember me from the restaurant when you got the stuffed mushrooms before the journey."

Toadette nervously laughed, "Well... you see... uhhh..."

Toad silenced her and continued, "She was on the ship, but she was almost killed when she took a bullet to the skull and was poisoned. She doesn't remember any of it."

Rexy nodded, "Ah... You're lucky. There were so many things there that would scar you for life."

Toad frowned, "How do you know that."

Rexy laughed, "I don't know what you guys went through, but there was this huge masked person who kidnapped all of the crew during the night. He said, 'If you aren't willing to leave your toy boat now, you will suffer a painful death.' Then the captain walked up and said, 'We don't fall to the threats of a passenger.' The person then promptly shot him in the head. There was a lot of commotion and most of the people were talking to each other. Eventually one of them decided for all of us that we would stay. Then he started shooting all of us and we were toppling like bricks. Finally he came to shooting one of the surviving people and he hit the leg of the Sling Shy. You might wonder why you didn't hear the commotion, but the killer had a silencer. The shot victim collapsed and Ganso shouted, but was still quiet, 'FINE! We'll go with you...' The person then knocked us out. When I woke up, there were three of us there on the glider and the killer. That's when I realized Slings wasn't there. I was about to ask what had happened, because he was the one who was shot, when the person said, 'I threw him off. He was too noisy.' So when the others woke up I told them and we were quiet for the rest of the journey. Please say that the killer was arrested."

Toad smiled, "Actually the killer was stabbed. After he had killed Bob-omb he had a knife he had use to stab him with. He was about to stab Daisy with it when me and Yoshi managed to surprise him and ram him in the back. He dropped Daisy and the knife and it fell at my feet. I didn't mean to, well I did, but me and Yoshi jumped him and stabbed him in the neck. He died after that."

Toadette gulped, "Well this isn't very nice talk for ice cream time."

Rexy laughed, "Ha! I'm guessing that 'ice cream' time is like teatime to you?"

Toadette laughed and nodded. Rexy then looked at Toad and said, "Would you like to meet the survivors some time?"

Toad nodded, "Would they be able to come to the Mushroom Castle today at 5:00?"

Rexy tilted his head and said, "I don't see why not. It's not like they do much anyway."

Toad nodded and said, "Thanks! Remember, 5:00!"

* * *

><p>Peach smiled as she sat down. Guests were arriving for the dinner. She should have felt happy but something was wrong. She smiled sadly as Luigi and Daisy walked up the dirt road. She walked down to the doors and put on her best fake smile. But her eyes betrayed her. They showed all the pain and fear she had ever felt. There was a knock on the door and she opened it. Luigi and Daisy, hand in hand, walked in and gave a warm greeting. Peach smiled back and Daisy, "What's wrong?"<p>

Peach sighed, "Does it really show that much?"

Daisy nodded and Peach continued, "Well, I guess I just feel down remembering what happened on that ship. That one letter, the one little notion that it would be fun, killed all of our friends and ruined our lives. That one ship was the worst torture anyone could ever have."

Luigi nodded sadly, "I know what you mean, but there are two options. You can lie in bed feeling sad for yourself and never see that world again. Or you can get up and walk, no matter the pain or aches. You can remember Mario and Birdo and all the rest for who there were, are. You can remember the time we spent together or you can forget them and with it your whole life. It's your choice."

Peach smiled, "Your right. Well, we have a party to prepare for. What are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Rosalina smiled as she settled into the hotel room. She was staying here for the time being. She let Luna float up and fly away. Rosalina looked around to make sure that no one was there. Being on a ship with a killer on board could really make people paranoid. She sighed when she decided no one was there but then stiffened, ridged as a board when she heard a sharp thud and a small squeak. Then Luna shouted, "I'm okay!<p>

Rosalina sighed and smiled. She had to get ready for the party that Peach was throwing for the survivors. She got on a casual jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. She picked up Luna and they were ready to go. They were walking out the door when Rosalina heard another crash and turned around. There was a shadow of a figure and they had a small pistol. She gulped and ran.

* * *

><p>Daisy was setting the table along with many of the other Toads. Luigi was cooking some food and Peach was baking a seven layer cake, with each layer a different type of chocolate. Yoshi, who had recently arrived, was hanging colourful banners around the castle. Bowser Jr. was being a little angle, helping Peach with anything she needed to get from the pantry. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a Toad went to get it. He opened it and Rosalina burst in, panting and sweating. Luna floated to Bowser Jr. and Peach and Daisy went over to Rosalina. Peach worriedly looked at her, "What happened?"<p>

Rosalina gasped, "There was someone in my hotel room. I was leaving for the party and suddenly there was a loud crash in the back of my room. I looked back and there was someone's shadow. They were holding a pistol!"

Peach sighed, "Well I think you're just stressed out and you were imagining things, but if what you say is true, then you'll have to be careful."

Rosalina gulped and nodded. There was another knock on the door. A Toad went and got it. Toad and Toadette walked in and smiled at everybody. Soon Rexy followed, with a ganchan and a bub-ulb. Toadette looked at the other and said, "Hi everyone! These are the other survivors of the S.S Mushroom! They were the staff of the ship!"

Daisy gasped and yelled, "You were the Rex who took my order at the restaurant!"

Rexy nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>Peach nodded as Rexy finished with their story. He stood up, nodded and left. Peach sat there, mouth open like a fish. Daisy blinked. Yoshi gulped, "I'll... get refreshments to put out...?"<p>

Toad and Toadette, who had already heard the story, scooted off and started to decorate some more. Daisy blinked. Luigi smiled awkwardly and asked the ganchan, "So your name is Ganso? And your friends name is Bubly?"

Daisy blinked. Ganso nodded, "Sorry if our story kinda surprised you, but Toad invited us over and we took the invitation!"

Peach laughed, "Oh! It's no problem! We're glad you could make it over here! It's nice to see you!"

Daisy blinked. Bubly nodded, "You too!"

Peach smiled, "I wish there were more people here though. Some of them would have been so excited to meet you."

Bubly laughed and walked off. It was as if the absence of the bub-ulb lifted the sadness from the area. Daisy blinked. Rosalina frowned at Daisy, "Hello? Observatory to Daisy! Any signs of life?"

Daisy blinked and shook her head, "Sorry."

She laughed and everyone got up. There was a sudden knock on the door and a Toad opened it up. The production staff walked in, along with the actors. Peach smiled, "Glad you could make it!"

* * *

><p>The party was finishing up. It was an open door party and anyone who felt like it could come in. Peach shut the doors and everyone started to clean.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day everyone, all whom had slept at the castle, was on the film set. Goombella was arguing with her makeup stylist. Flurrie was laughing with her stylists and getting her hair done. Bobbery was struggling with the curtains. Mrs. Mowz was struggling to get Peach's costume on. Rosalina was standing over Doopliss who was at the moment looking like Bowser. Luigi was standing by her and all three of them were practicing their lines. Daisy was helping Yoshi with the pronunciation of some of the words. Bowser Jr. was waiting for his scene with Peach. Luna was floating around Bowser Jr. Toad and Toadette were struggling with the curtains also. Rosalina and Luigi backed away. John looked around and yelled, "ACTION!"<p>

Rosalina ran onto the set, closely followed by Luigi. She was about to scream and Luigi was about to bend over Doopliss when the shot rang out. Rosalina collapsed, instantly dead, a bullet to the heart.

_First Fatality... ... ... IDK ~Shilo Burbans_


End file.
